The present invention relates to an optical-electric conversion connector and a method of producing the optical-electric conversion connector.
Patent References 1 to 3 have disclosed conventional optical-electric conversion connectors for converting an optical signal to an electrical signal and vise versa.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-135109
Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-264411
Patent Reference 3: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-256870
The conventional optical-electric conversion connector disclosed in Patent Reference 1 is configured to be connected to a mating connector mounted on a circuit board. Further, the conventional optical-electric conversion connector is connected to a distal end portion of an optical fiber cable extending in parallel to the circuit board.
In the conventional optical-electric conversion connector described in Patent Reference 1, a housing thereof is provided with a recessed portion opened upwardly toward the mating connector. An attachment member (a stage) is arranged in the recess portion and fixed to a bottom wall portion of the recess portion, so that an optical semiconductor element is attached to the attachment member at a specific position in a specific posture.
In the conventional optical-electric conversion connector described in Patent Reference 1, a light receiving surface of the optical semiconductor element is arranged to face backward in a direction perpendicular to the bottom wall portion. A ground plate is arranged on the bottom wall portion of the recess portion at a backside position relative to the attachment member. A guide groove is formed in a plate surface of the ground plate, so that the distal end portion of the optical fiber cable is supported in the guide groove.
In the conventional optical-electric conversion connector described in Patent Reference 1, after a height of the guide groove is adjusted, the optical semiconductor element is positioned relative to a bare wire of the optical fiber cable. In this state, a liquid resin is poured in the recess portion of the housing, so that the optical semiconductor element and the distal end portion of the optical fiber cable are fixed.
Patent Reference 2 has disclosed a conventional optical module. The conventional optical module includes a board, an optical semiconductor element mounted on the board in a posture with a light receiving surface thereof facing upwardly, and a receptacle mounted on the board for holding an optical fiber cable at a specific position. A distal end portion of the optical fiber cable is connected to the conventional optical module.
In the conventional optical module described in Patent Reference 2, the receptacle is formed of a transparent resin. The receptacle includes a retaining recess portion opened downwardly toward the board, a reflection surface for changing an optical path of an optical signal, an insertion hole for inserting the distal end portion of the optical fiber cable in parallel to the board, and a plurality of protruding portions extending downwardly for attaching the board.
In the conventional optical module described in Patent Reference 2, the protruding portions are inserted and engaged with attaching holes formed in the board, so that the receptacle is attached to the board. The optical semiconductor element mounted on the board is retained in the retaining recess portion of the receptacle. The distal end portion of the optical fiber cable is inserted and supported in the insertion hole. The reflection surface is situated above the optical semiconductor element at a front position relative to the distal end portion of the optical fiber cable, so that the reflection surface reflects the optical signal and bends the optical path for the right angle.
In the conventional optical module described in Patent Reference 2, a slight clearance is generated between the protruding portions of the receptacle and the attaching holes. When the conventional optical module is assembled, the receptacle is moved within the slight clearance while a light amount is measured with a light reception device and a light amount monitor arranged separately. Through the process, the receptacle is positioned relative to the optical semiconductor element.
Patent Reference 3 has disclosed a conventional optical fiber cable module. The conventional optical fiber cable module includes a board, a light receiving and emitting element mounted on the board, a film optical guide path, and a height adjustment member for adjusting a height of the film optical guide path such that a distal end portion of the film optical guide path is disposed on the height adjustment member.
In the conventional optical fiber cable module described in Patent Reference 3, the height adjustment member is formed in a frame shape. An inside portion of the height adjustment member forms a space penetrating in a vertical direction, so that the light receiving and emitting element is mounted on the board in the space. The light receiving and emitting element has a light receiving surface facing upwardly. The distal end portion of the film optical guide path is situated above the light receiving and emitting element.
In the conventional optical fiber cable module described in Patent Reference 3, the film optical guide path includes a front edge surface as an inclined surface inclined for 45 degrees, so that the inclined surface functions as a reflection surface for changing an optical path of an optical signal to the right angle. After the light receiving and emitting element is mounted on the board, a sealing resin is poured in the space of the height adjustment member, so that the light receiving and emitting element retained in the space is sealed.
In the conventional optical fiber cable module described in Patent Reference 3, when the conventional optical fiber cable module is assembled, the light receiving and emitting element is optically positioned relative to the film optical guide path using an image recognition apparatus provided separately.
As described above, in the conventional optical-electric conversion connector described in Patent Reference 1, it is necessary to provide the attachment member on the board, thereby increasing the number of the components. Further, the conventional optical-electric conversion connector is not provided with a mechanism for automatically positioning the optical semiconductor element. Accordingly, it is necessary to adjust the height of the guide groove to position the optical semiconductor element, thereby increasing the number of steps in a manufacturing process. When the number of the components and the number of the steps are increased, a manufacturing cost is inevitably increased.
Further, in the conventional optical-electric conversion connector described in Patent Reference 1, after the optical semiconductor element is optically positioned relative to the distal end portion of the optical fiber cable, the liquid resin is poured in the recess portion of the housing. Accordingly, the liquid resin may push the optical semiconductor element or the distal end portion of the optical fiber cable optically positioned already. As a result, the optical semiconductor element or the distal end portion of the optical fiber cable may be shifted from an adequate position.
As described above, in the conventional optical module described in Patent Reference 2, it is necessary to position the receptacle relative to the optical semiconductor element while the light amount is monitored with the light reception device and the light amount monitor arranged separately, thereby increasing the number of the steps in the manufacturing process and increasing the manufacturing cost.
In the conventional optical module described in Patent Reference 2, a resin may be poured in the retaining recess portion of the receptacle, so that the optical semiconductor element is sealed. In this case, the resin may leak from the retaining recess portion, and may be adhered to the reflection surface of the receptacle. Accordingly, it is difficult to seal the optical semiconductor element while avoiding the resin from leaking. In order to prevent the resin from leaking and adhering to the reflection surface, it is necessary to form the receptacle in a specific shape, or it is necessary to pour the resin with a special sealing device, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
As described above, in the conventional optical fiber cable module described in Patent Reference 3, it is necessary to position the light receiving and emitting element relative to the film optical guide path using the image recognition apparatus provided separately, thereby increasing the number of the steps and the manufacturing cost. Further, when the light receiving and emitting element is sealed with the sealing resin, the space of the height adjustment member remains opened upwardly. Accordingly, if the sealing resin leaks, the sealing resin may adhere to the reflection surface of the film optical guide path, making it difficult to seal the light receiving and emitting element without leaking the sealing resin.
In order to prevent the sealing resin from leaking and adhering to the reflection surface, in the conventional optical fiber cable module described in Patent Reference 3, it is necessary to form the height adjustment member in a specific shape, or it is necessary to pour the sealing resin with a special sealing device, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an optical-electric conversion connector capable of solving the problems of the conventional optical-electric conversion connector. In the optical-electric conversion connector of the present invention, it is possible to automatically position an optical semiconductor element relative to an optical waveguide member without increasing the number of components or the number of steps in a manufacturing process. Accordingly, it is possible to seal the optical semiconductor element while the optical semiconductor element and the optical waveguide member are surely positioned.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.